Leukocytes are a class of cells comprised of lymphocytes, monocytes and granulocytes. The lymphocytes include within their class, T-cells (as helper T-cells and cytotoxic or suppressor T-cell), B-cells (as circulating B-cells and plasma cells), third population or natural killer (NK) cells and antigen-presenting cells. Monocytes include within their class, circulating blood monocytes, Kupffer cells, intraglomerular mesangial cells, alveolar macrophages, serosal macrophages, microglia, spleen sinus macrophages and lymph node sinus macrophages. Granulocytes include within their class, neutrophils, eosinophils, basophils, mast cells, (as mucosa-associated mast cells and connective tissue mast cells).
Neutrophils are an essential component of the host defense system against microbial invasion. In response to soluble inflammatory mediators released by cells at the site of injury, neutrophils emigrate into tissue from the bloodstream by crossing the blood vessel wall. At the site of injury, activated neutrophils kill foreign cells by phagocytosis and by the release of cytotoxic compounds, such as oxidants, proteases and cytokines. Despite their, importance in fighting infection, neutrophils themselves can promote tissue damage. During an abnormal inflammatory response, neutrophils can cause significant tissue damage by releasing toxic substances at the vascular wall or in uninjured tissue. Alternatively, neutrophils that stick to the capillary wall or clump in venules may produce tissue damage by ischemia. Such abnormal inflammatory responses have been implicated in the pathogenesis of a variety of clinical disorders including adult respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS); ischemia-reperfusion injury following myocardial infarction, shock, stroke, and organ transplantation; acute and chronic allograft rejection; vasculitis; sepsis; rheumatoid arthritis; and inflammatory skin diseases (Harlan et al., 1990 Immunol. Rev. 114, 5).
Neutrophil adhesion at the site of inflammation is believed to involve at least two discrete cell-cell interactive events. Initially, vascular endothelium adjacent to inflamed tissue becomes sticky for neutrophils; neutrophils interact with the endothelium via low affinity adhesive mechanisms in a process known as "rolling". In the second adhesive step, rolling neutrophils bind more tightly to vascular endothelial cells and migrate from the blood vessel into the tissue.
Neutrophil rolling along affected vascular segments and other initial low affinity contacts between neutrophils and the endothelium are reported to be mediated by a group of monomeric, integral membrane glycoproteins termed selectins. All three of the selectins so far identified, that is L-selectin (LECAM-1 or LAM-1) present on the surface of neutrophils, E-selectin (endothelial leukocyte adhesion molecule-1 or ELAM-1) present on endothelial cells and P-selectin (granule membrane protein-140, GMP-140, platelet activation-dependent granule-external membrane protein, PADGEM or CD62) expressed on endothelial cells, have been implicated in neutrophil adhesion to the vascular endothelium (Jutila et al., 1989 J. Immunol 143, 3318; Watson et al., 1991 Nature 349, 164; Mulligan et al., J. Clin. Invest. 88, 1396; Gundel et al., 1991 J. Clin. Invest. 88, 1407; Geng et al., 1990 Nature 343, 757; Patel et al., 1991 J. Cell Biol. 112, 749). The counter-receptor for E-selectin is reported to be the sialylated Lewis X antigen (sialyl-Lewis.sup.X) that is present on cell-surface glycoproteins (Phillips et al., 1990 Science 250, 1130; Walz et al., 1990 Science 250, 1132; Tiemeyer et al., 1991 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci.(USA) 88, 1138; Lowe et al., 1990 Cell 63, 475). Receptors for the other selectins are also thought to be carbohydrate in nature but remain to be elucidated.
The more stable secondary contacts between neutrophils and endothelial cells are reported to be mediated by a class of cell adhesion molecules known as integrins. Integrins comprise a broad range of evolutionarily conserved heterodimeric transmembrane glycoprotein complexes that are present on virtually all cell types. Members of the leukocyte-specific CD18 (.beta..sub.2) family of integrins, which include CD11a/CD18 (LFA-1) and CD11b/CD18 (Mac-1, Mo-1 or CR3) have been reported to mediate neutrophil adhesion to the endothelium (See Larson and Springer, 1990 Immunol Rev. 114, 181). Endothelial cell counter-receptors for these integrins are the intercellular cell adhesion molecules ICAM-1 and ICAM-2 for CD11a/CD18 and ICAM-1 for CD11b/CD18, respectively (Rothlein et al., 1986 J. Immunol. 137, 1270; Staunton et al., 1988 Cell 52, 925; Staunton et al., 1989 Nature 339, 61). The ICAMs are monomeric transmembrane proteins that are members of the immunoglobulin superfamily.
The CD11b/CD18 integrin is expressed on a variety of leukocytes, including monocytes, macrophages, granulocytes, large granular lymphocytes (NK cells), and immature and CD5.sup.+ B cells, (Kishimoto, T. K., Larson, R. S., Corbi, A. L., Dustin, M. L., Staunton, D. E., and Spriger, T. A. (1989) Adv. in Immunol. 46,149-182). CD11b/CD18 has been implicated in a variety of leukocyte functions including adhesion of neutrophils to endothelial cells (Prieto, J., Beatty, P. G., Clark, E. A., and Patarroyo, M. (1988) Immunology 63, 631-637; Wallis, W. J., Hickstein, D. D., Schwartz, B. R., June, C. H., Ochs, H. D., Beatty, P. G., Klebanoff, S. J., and Harlan, J. M. (1986) Blood 67, 1007-1013; Smith, C. W., Marlin, S. D., Rothlein, R., Toman, C., and Anderson, D. C. (1989) J. Clin. Invest. 83, 2008-2017) and release of hydrogen peroxide from neutrophils (Shappell, S. B., Toman, C., Anderson, D. C., Taylor, A. A., Entman, M. L. and Smith, C. W. (1990) J. Immunol. 144, 2702-2711; Von Asmuth, E. J. U., Van Der Linden, C. J., Leeuwenberg, J. F. M., and Buurman, W. A. (1991) J. Immunol. 147,3869-3875). This integrin may play a roll in neutrophil and monocye phagocytosis of opsonized (ie C3bi-coated) targets (Beller, D. I., Springer, T. A., and Schreiber, R. D. (1982) J.Exp. Med. 156,1000-1009). It has also been reported that CD11b/CD18 contributes to elevated natural killer activity against C3bi-coated target cells (Ramos, O. F., Kai, C., Yefenof, E., and Klein, E. (1988) J. Immunol. 140,1239-1243).
The activation of endothelial cells and neutrophils is believed to represent an important component of neutrophil-mediated inflammation. Factors that induce cell activation are termed agonists. Endothelial cell agonists, which are believed to include small regulatory proteins such as tumor necrosis factor (TNF.alpha.) and interleukin-1.alpha. (IL-1.alpha.), are released by cells at the site of injury. Activation of endothelial cells has been reported to result in the increased surface expression of ICAM-1 (Staunton et al., 1988 Cell 52, 925) and ELAM-1 (Bevilacqua et al., 1987 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (USA) 84, 9238). Raised levels of expression of these adhesive molecules on the surface of activated endothelial cells is believed to lead to the observed increased adhesivity of neutrophils for the vascular endothelium near sites of injury.
Activation of the neutrophil results in profound changes to its physiological state, including shape change, ability to phagocytose foreign bodies and release of cytotoxic substances from intracellular granules. Moreover, activation is believed to greatly increase the affinity of adhesive contacts between neutrophils and the vascular endothelium, perhaps through a conformational change in the CD11b/CD18 integrin complex on the neutrophil surface (Vedder and Harlan, 1988 J. Clin. Invest. 81, 676; Buyon et al., 1988 J. Immunol. 140, 3156). Factors that have been reported to induce neutrophil activation include IL-1.alpha., GM-CSF, G-CSF, MIP-1, IL-8 (IL-8=interleukin-8, GM-CSF=granulocyte/monocyte-colony stimulating factor, G-CSF=granulocyte-colony stimulating factor), TNF.alpha., the complement fragment C5a, the microbe-derived peptide formyl-Met-Leu-Phe and the lipid-like molecules leukotriene B4 (LTB.sub.4) and platelet activating factor (Fuortes-and Nathan, 1992, in Molecular Basis of Oxidative Damage by Leukocytes Eds Jesaitis, A. J. and Dratz, E. A. (CRC Press) pp. 81-90). In addition, phorbol esters (e.g., phorbol 12-myristate 13-acetate; PMA) have been proposed as a potent class of synthetic lipid-like neutrophil agonists. With the exception of PMA, these agonists are believed to activate neutrophils by binding receptors on their surface. Receptors that are occupied by agonist molecules are believed to initiate within the neutrophil a cascade of events that ultimately will result in the physiological changes that accompany neutrophil activation. This process is known as signal transduction. The lipid-like PMA is proposed to affect neutrophil activation by passing through the plasma membrane at the cell surface and directly interacting with intracellular components (i.e., protein kinase) of the signal transduction machinery.
There exist two general classes of compounds that have been reported to down regulate the function of neutrophils, and these compounds have been shown to mitigate inflammation. One group of anti-inflammatory compounds has been proposed to function as inhibitors of neutrophil activation, and presumably adhesion, by acting on components of the signal transduction machinery. A second class of anti-inflammatory compounds has been proposed to block neutrophil infiltration into inflammatory foci by acting as direct inhibitors of the adhesive receptors that mediate contact between neutrophils and the vascular endothelium.
Many of the anti-inflammatory compounds currently used as therapeutics, including prostaglandins, catecholamines, and a group of agents known as non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs), are believed to fall into the first category (Showell and Williams, 1989, in Immunopharmacology, eds. Gilman, S. C. and Rogers, T. J. Telford Press, N.J.! pp 23-63). For example, the enhanced adhesiveness observed for TNF.alpha.-activated neutrophils has been reported as associated with decreased levels of a mediator of signal transduction, cyclic AMP (cAMP). (See Nathan and Sanchez, 1990 JCB 111, 2171). Exposure of neutrophils to prostaglandins and catecholamines has been correlated with elevated levels of intracellular cyclic AMP (Showell and Williams, 1989). While signal transduction inhibitors have been used extensively as anti-inflammatory therapeutic agents, they have been shown to have several disadvantages including poor efficacy in acute inflammatory conditions, lack of specificity and undesirable side-effects such as gastric or intestinal ulceration, disturbances in platelet and central nervous system function and changes in renal function (Insel, 1990 in The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics, eds. Gilman, A. G., Rall, T. W., Nies, A. S., and Taylor, P. Pergamon, N.Y.!, 8th Ed., pp. 638-681).
Glucocorticoids have long been recognized for their anti-inflammatory properties. Steroid induced inhibition of neutrophils has been reported for several neutrophil functions, including adherence (Clark et al., 1979 Blood 53, 633-641; MacGregor, 1977 Ann. Intern. Med. 86, 35-39). The mechanisms by which glucocorticoids modulate neutrophil function are not well understood, but they are generally believed to involve the amplification or suppression of new proteins in treated neutrophils that play a key role in the inflammatory process (Knudsen et al., 1987 J. Immunol. 139, 4129). In particular, a group of proteins known as lipocortins, whose expression is induced in neutrophils by glucocorticoids, has been associated with anti-inflammatory properties (Flower, 1989 Br. J. Pharmacol. 94, 987-1015). Lipocortins may exert anti-neutrophil effects by interacting with sites on the neutrophil surface (Camussi et al., 1990 J. Exp. Med. 171, 913-927), but there is no evidence to suggest that the lipocortins act by directly blocking adhesive proteins on the neutrophil. Apart from their beneficial anti-inflammatory properties, glucocorticoids have been associated with significant side-effects. These include suppression of pituitary-adrenal function, fluid and electrolyte disturbances; hypertension, hyperglycemia, glycosuria, susceptibility to infection, ulcers, osteoporosis, myopathy, arrest of growth and behavioral disturbances (Insel, 1990).
A second class of anti-inflammatory compounds which are reported as direct inhibitors of neutrophil adhesion to the vascular endothelium are monoclonal antibodies. Monoclonal antibodies that recognize and block ligand-binding functions of some of these adhesive molecules have been reported to act as in vivo inhibitors of neutrophil-mediated inflammation. In particular, monoclonal antibodies to the CD18 subunit of the CD18 integrin complexes (i.e., CD11a/CD18, CD11b/CD18 and CD11c/CD18) on the surface of neutrophils have been reported to prevent a variety of neutrophil-mediated tissue injury in animal models, including pulmonary edema induced by reperfusion (Horgan et al, 1990 Am. J. Physiol. 259, L315-L319), organ injury induced by hemorrhagic shock (Mileski et al, 1990 Surgery 108, 206-212), myocardial damage following ischemia/reperfusion (Winquist et al, 1990 Circulation III-701), edema and tissue damage following ischemia/reperfusion of the ear (Vedder et al, 1990 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci.(USA) 87, 2643-2646), brain edema and death produced by bacterial meningitis (Tuomanen et al, 1989 J. Exp. Med. 170, 959-968), vascular injury and death in endotoxic shock (Thomas et al, 1991 FASEB J. 5, A509) and indomethacin-induced gastric injury (Wallace et al, 1991 Gastroenterology 100, 878-883).
Monoclonal antibodies directed to the CD11b subunit have been reported by Todd, R. F. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,793 (Jun. 20, 1989), Todd, R. F. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,234 (Jun. 19, 1990), Schlossman, S. F. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,648 (May 28, 1991) and Rusche, J. R. et al., International Application No. WO 92/11870 (Jul. 23, 1992). Monclonal antibodies directed to CD18 subunit have been reported by Arfors, K. E., U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,277 (Jan. 10, 1989), Wright, S. D. et al., European Patent Application No. 346,078 (Dec. 13, 1989), Law, M. et al., European Patent Application No. 438,312 (Jul. 24, 1991), Law, M. et al., European Patent Application No. 440,351 (Aug. 7, 1991), Wright, S. D. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,637 (Sep. 15, 1992) and Wegner, C. D. et al., European Patent Application No. 507,187 (Oct. 7, 1992).
Antibodies to other adhesive molecules have also been reported to have anti-inflammatory properties. Monoclonal antibodies that recognize the counter-receptor of CD11a/CD18 and CD11b/CD18, ICAM-1 have been reported to prolong cardiac allograft survival (Flavin et al, 1991 Transplant. Proc. 23, 533-534) and prevent chemically induced lung inflammation (Barton et al, 1989 J. Immunol. 143, 1278-1282). Furthermore, anti-selectin monoclonal antibodies have also been reported as active in animal models of neutrophil-mediated inflammation. Monoclonal antibodies to L-selectin have been reported to prevent neutrophil emigration into inflamed skin (Lewinshon et al., 1987 J. Immunol. 138, 4313) and inflamed ascites (Jutila et al., 1989 J. Immunol. 143, 3318; Watson et al., 1991 Nature 349, 164). Reports have also described inhibition of neutrophil influx into inflamed lung tissue by anti E-selectin monoclonal antibodies (Mulligan et al., 1991 J. Clin.-Invest. 88, 1396; Gundel et al., 1991 J. Clin. Invest. 88, 1407). While monoclonal antibodies to adhesive proteins have demonstrated the feasibility of using neutrophil adhesion inhibitors as anti-inflammatory agents, their utility as therapeutics requires further evaluation.
Soluble adhesive receptors obtained by genetic engineering have been proposed as anti-inflammatory compounds. Soluble receptors, in which the transmembrane and intracellular domains have been deleted by recombinant DNA technology, have been tested as inhibitors of neutrophil adhesion to endothelial cells. The functional use of recombinant soluble adhesive molecules has been reported using CD11b/CD18 (Dana et al., 1991 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (USA) 88, 3106-3110) and L-selectin (Watson et al., 1991).
Recently, a new class of anti-leukocyte compounds collectively termed "leumedins" has been reported. These compounds have been reported to block the recruitment in vivo of T lymphocytes and neutrophils into inflammatory lesions. The mechanism of action of the leumedins is unclear, but there is evidence that they do not function by blocking neutrophil activation (Burch et al., 1991 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (USA) 88, 355). It remains to be determined if leumedins block neutrophil infiltration by direct interference with adhesive molecules.
It has been suggested that parasites survive in their host by modulating host immunity and inflammatory response though the mechanisms by which this occurs remains unclear (Leid, W. S., 1987, Veterinary Parasitology, 25: 147). In this regard, parasite-induced immunosupression in rodent models has been proposed (Soulsby et al., 1987, Immunol Lett. 16, 315-320). The various aspects of the modulation of host immunity by helminth parasites to evade immunological attack has recently been reviewed. See Maizels et al. (1993), Nature, 365:797-805.
Various parasites have been reported to have an affect on neutrophils of their host. For example, a protein isolated from the cestode, Taenia taeniaeformis, has been reported to inhibit chemotaxis and chemokinesis of equine neutrophils, as well as inhibit neutrophil aggregation (C. Suquet et al., 1984, Int'l J. Parasitol., 14: 165; Leid, R. W. et al., 1987, Parasite Immunology, 9: 195; and Leid, R. W. et al., 1987, Int'l J. Parasitol., 17: 1349). Peritoneal neutrophils from mice infected with the cestode, Echinococcus multiocularis, have been reported to lose their ability to migrate toward parasite antigens and nonspecific chemoattractants with increasing time of infection (Alkarmi, T. et al., Exptl. Parasitol., 1989, 69: 16). The nematode, Trichinella spiralis, has been reported to either excrete and/or secrete factors which inhibit chemotaxis and p-nitroblue tetrazolium reduction (i.e., release of oxidative metabolites) but enhance chemokinesis of human neutrophils (Bruschi, F. et al., 1989, Wiadomosci Parazytologiczne, 35: 391). The sera of humans infected with the nematode, Trichinella spiralis, has been reported to inhibit leukocyte chemotaxis and phagocytosis (Bruschi, F. et al., 1990, J. Parasitol., 76: 577). The saliva of the tick, Ixodes dammini, has been reported to inhibit neutrophil function (Ribeiro et al, 1990, Exp. Parasitol., 70, 382). A protein secreted by the cestode, Echinococcus granulosus, has been reported to inhibit human neutrophil chemotaxis (Shepard, J. C. et al., 1991, Mol. Biochem. Parasitol., 44: 81).
Another component of the host defense mechanism against invading pathogens are eosinophils. Functionally, eosinophils are similar to neutrophils in hat both cell types have the ability to phagocytose and to release compounds that are either directly or indirectly toxic to pathogenic organisms. Eosinophils are distinguished from neutrophils by their morphologic features, constituents, products and associations with specific diseases. Although eosinophils have been reported to be capable of killing bacteria in vitro, this class of leukocyte alone is not believed sufficient to defend against bacterial infections in vivo. Instead, it is thought that eosinophils afford primary defense against large organisms such as helminthic parasites (Butterworth A E, 1984; Adv. Parasitol. 23:143-235). Also, it is widely held that eosinophils can play a major role in certain inflammatory diseases. Specifically, substances released from eosinophils that are known collectively as cationic granule proteins, including major basic protein, eosinophil cationic protein and eosinophil-derived neurotoxin, have been implicated in asthma (Gleich G J and Adolphson, C R, 1986; Adv. Immunol. 39:177-253), inflammatory bowel disease (Hallren, R, 1989; Am. J. Med. 86:56-64) and atopic dermatitis (Tsuda, S, et al, 1992; J. Dermatol. 19:208-213). Moreover, other eosinophil products such as superoxide anions, hydroxyl radicals and singlet oxygen may also be involved in damage to host tissue in inflammatory disease states (Petreccia, D C et al, 1987, J. Leukoc. Biol. 41:283-288; Kanofsky, J R et al, 1988; J. Biol. Chem. 263:9692-9696).
An early step in eosinophil-mediated inflammatory disease is believed to be the movement of eosinophils from the vascular compartment to tissue. The first step in this extravasation process is reported to be the adherence of eosinophils to the luminal surface of the vascular endothelium. Although mechanisms of eosinophil-endothelial cell: adhesion are not as well defined as those involving adhesion by neutrophils, it is reported that members of the CD11/CD18 family of integrins on the surface of the eosinophil are involved in eosinophil-endothelial adhesion (Lamas, A M, et al, 1988; J. Immunol. 140:1500; Walsh, G M, et al, 1990; Immunology 71:258), and it is reported that the endothelial cell counter-receptor is likely ICAM-1 (Wegner, C D, et al, 1990; Science 247:456-459). A second integrin known as VLA-4 (very late antigen-4, a4b1) that is present on eosinophils, lymphocytes and monocytes but not neutrophils, is thought to contribute to eosinophil adherence by binding to the VCAM-1 (vascular cell adhesion molecule-1) that is expressed on the surface of endothelial cells (Dobrina, A, et al, 1991, J. Clin. Invest. 88:20). IL-1 treatment of the endothelial cell monolayers has been reported to induce an increased adhesiveness for human basophils, eosinophils and neutrophils but treatment of these endothelial cells with an antibody directed to VACM-1 was reported to inhibit both basophil and eosinophil adhesion but not neutrophil adhesion. It has also been reported that monoclonal antibodies against VCAM-1 inhibit lymphocyte and monocyte cell adhesion to stimulated endothelium (Carlos et al. (1990), Blood, 76:965-970; Rice et al., J. Exp. Med. (1990), 171:1369-1374) but not to neutrophils.
Approaches to the treatment of eosinophil-mediated inflammation have been similar to those adopted for neutrophil-mediated disease. For example, potential therapeutics under investigation for eosinophil-mediated inflammation include glucocorticoids (Evans, P M, et al, 1993, J. Allergy Clin. Immunol. 91:643-650). As is the case for other agents that have been reported to modulate neutrophil function, these agents have been found to be sub-optimal in that they are relatively non-specific and toxic. A second approach to anti-eosinophil therapy has been the use of compounds that directly inhibit the adhesion of eosinophils to vascular endothelium. It has been reported that in animal models of asthma, monoclonal antibody against ICAM-1 blocks eosinophil infiltration into tissues. Wegner et al. (1990), Science, 247:456-459. ICAM-1 and functional derivatives thereof have been proposed as anti-inflammatory agents. Anderson et al., European Patent Application No. 314,863 (Apr. 29, 1988); Wegner et al., International Application No. WO 90/10453 (Sep. 20, 1990).
However, there remains a need for potent, highly specific inhibitors of neutrophil and eosinophil function, in particular, adhesion to vascular endothelium, as a treatment for abnormal granulocyte-mediated inflammation. The present invention describes potent and specific inhibitors of neutrophil and eosinophil activity, in particular the adhesion of these granulocytes to vascular endothelial cells, derived from hookworms (such as Ancylostoma caninum) and related species.